


灰色与青

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Summary: 总之就是abo啦





	灰色与青

米津玄师刚刚结束这一天的工作，准备稍微再整理一下自己凌乱的桌子再走。窗外的晚霞很美，从天顶微深的蓝渐渐蒙上淡淡的红色，直至一条不连贯而弯曲的深蓝的线隔开天空与鲜艳的橙色的云。这半个月来的一切都太快了，如在梦中一样。从两个礼拜之前同菅田见过面喝过酒之后，就互相加了LINE，越聊越投机。分开之后的第二晚，米津玄师彻夜未眠，他为菅田写的那首歌。连那首歌也是他自己肖想很久的，一直想写给菅田的歌。前两天刚刚将歌录完，今天也只是刚刚修出来它的小样。米津玄师掏出手机给菅田发短信：“我刚刚把小样弄出来了，您能不能稍后来我家拿，我请您喝点酒。”菅田很快就回了消息：“好，我在x町，稍后过去。”  
米津玄师笑了笑，将手机放回兜里，走出工作室，锁上门。  
街道上的人来来往往，旁边的店铺里各色的人笑着。米津走在路上，忽然想起上次发情期之后，自己的抑制剂已经吃完了。“明天再买吧，先回家等着菅田来。”米津这样想着。走上电车，依旧没有座位。米津被挤进来挤着靠在了门边，刚好手机在裤兜里震动了起来。“啊，是菅田桑啊。”米津接了电话。“嗯好，我明白啦，谢谢。”电话挂掉，“要稍微晚点啊……”有些失望的嘟囔了一句。米津打开LINE，翻着跟菅田的聊天记录... ...  
等等……有什么不对。米津忽然愣了一下，略略疑惑的看向自己的小腹。不对啊，上次发情是一个半月前，怎么会这么快。这可糟了，家里的长效抑制剂已经吃完了，可能只有针剂还有剩，况且今天还要和菅田桑有约……米津横下心，决定先靠针剂熬过今天再说。  
米津带上帽子，竭力装出靠在门边睡着的样子，但这样的假装轻松可抑制不住自己信息素的散发。略带柠檬叶苦涩气息的草莓味在封闭的车厢里漫延开来，米津感觉到自己的心跳逐渐变快，双腿也在微微的颤抖。  
随着车厢里自己的信息素味道越来越浓，米津感觉自己口中呼出的气体越来越热，甚至已经变为热雾。周围的人开始议论纷纷：  
“那个是谁家的omega啊，都到了发情期还敢放出来。”  
“就是就是，也不怕被人趁势标记了。”  
“你想啊，谁会把自家omega放出来啊，肯定是不要了，要不就是他偷偷跑出来。”  
... ...  
米津听着他们的议论，脑子里完全没有生气的想法，只有一点点的悲伤。自己可没有alpha。自己一向肖想的男人，那个叫做菅田将晖的男人，也不可能标记自己。米津抬起头看了看站标，马上，还有两站就到了... ...  
这两站之间，短短的十分钟，是米津这么多年来最为难熬的十分钟。他能感觉到有微热的液体顺着自己腿的内侧流下，而那流出不堪液体的后穴正期待着什么东西进入。电车到站了，米津刚想迈出车门，双腿的酸软却差点使他跪倒在地。但他没有，有人扶住了他，米津抬头看去，是一个戴着眼镜的短发女生。“这位先生，我送您回去吧。没关系的，我是beta。您这样也没有办法回去。”米津在情欲的煎熬中竭力露出一个微笑：“真是太感谢了。”  
那女孩笑了笑，伸手搀住了米津玄师的胳膊。米津玄师也不太好意思将身体的全部重量压在女孩的身上，只是借着她的力量颤颤巍巍地走。出了车站，女孩在他耳边轻声说道：“先生，您给我指下路吧，我陪着您到公寓好了。”米津这时勉强回答了句好。女孩知道米津这时候该是多么难受，也没跟他说其他的话，只是一路陪着他到了公寓的门口。米津站在门口向女孩表示了感谢并说日后一定会上门表示感谢。女孩笑了：“这位先生不用了，真的很没有必要，一件小事罢了。”随后鞠了一躬便离开了。  
米津打开公寓的门，用手扶着墙支撑着自己。好热... ...米津玄师感觉自己的裤子已经被自己后穴流出的液体浸湿了，得赶紧注射抑制剂才行。终于到了家门口，米津颤抖的手摸索了半天才打开自己的家门。  
米津直奔自己的卧室而去，颤抖着在床头柜中翻找自己的针剂。而找到的，只有一个空盒，和几支未开封的注射器。  
有什么东西在米津的脑中崩塌，化灰而去。  
＊  
菅田将晖坐在去往米津玄师家的电车上，戴着耳机听着米津曾经发行的歌。他微微地笑着，回想起他们两个第一次见面，米津喝醉还非要给自己弹吉他唱歌情景。“他啊，果然是个天才啊，”菅田将晖嘴边微微笑了，“而且还有一丝丝可爱。”菅田不由得将思绪飘到了米津玄师的身上，想要知道，在他那厚厚刘海下掩藏的到底是多么流光璀璨的一双眼睛，在他身体中到底掩藏着多么澎湃而绚烂的能量，在他心中到底有多么源源不绝流淌不息的才华。  
菅田打开手机一条一条的翻着和米津玄师的聊天记录，手指在屏幕上滑动，仿佛要透过它触摸到米津玄师一样。“他现在在干什么呢？”菅田这样想着。“如果他是omega就好了。”脑子里突然有一个声音这么对自己说。是啊，如果他是omega就好了。那天他跟自己录歌的时候，看着对面人瘦削的脸庞，忽然就想象起了他发情期的样子。他身上总有微微的草莓香气，其中还有淡淡的涩味，像极了那天他落在电车上的草莓味唇膏，而那支唇膏，现在还在自己的包里。  
终于到了站，菅田一路小跑着出了车站，顺便给米津发了条消息问他家住在哪里。消息立刻显示了“已读”，却迟迟不见米津回来消息。菅田心中诧异不已，米津可是那种看到就会秒回的那种人，而现在... ...  
菅田凭借着记忆走到了米津家的楼下，刚想摁下门铃就有人从中走出了来，菅田便趁着这个机会溜了进去。“米津家好像是在三楼吧。”菅田从楼梯走上去，忽然嗅到了一缕带着柠檬叶苦涩味道的草莓味，而且越往上走越浓。菅田心中的疑惑越来越重，而有一种期待也渐渐爬了上来：“米津  
“他，该不会真的是个omega吧？”走到三楼的楼梯口，菅田看到米津家的门虚掩着，而浓郁的草莓味也正从里面源源不断的散发出来。  
“米津桑？”菅田推开门，屋里omega因为发情而散发的信息素冲他扑面而来。“等等，米津？”菅田三下两下把鞋脱下，开始寻找气味的来源。他向米津的卧室走去，一边走一边说道：“米津桑，你还好吧，要不要我去帮你买下抑制... ...”这句话在他看到米津玄师的那一秒截然而止。  
米津玄师正跪趴在床上，全身上下只剩了一件勉强还挂在他身上的白色衬衣。他的嘴里咬着自己的枕头，而他惯常弹奏贝斯的修长手指，正在菅田曾经想象过那么几回的后穴中搅动。从他后穴中流出的液体，已经浸湿了他身下小小的一片床单和他的大腿。菅田忍下心中勃发的欲望走过去， 看到米津的床头柜已经被翻乱，里面只有一个空盒和几支注射器。在米津的旁边，是他的手机，屏幕还亮着，是跟自己的聊天界面。  
在菅田反应过来之前。自己已经伸出手去触摸覆盖着汗水的米津玄师的身体，在触碰到他的那一瞬，米津玄师才感受到有人进来，回头看了一眼。那时米津玄师的眼神，菅田相自已一辈子也忘不了那样一双漂亮的眼睛潮湿而惊恐地看着自己。菅田冲他尴尬的笑了笑，收回手准备离开。但米津玄师伸出手做出想要挽留他的架势，开口说道：“菅田... ...你先别走... ...”他声音的沙哑和吓了菅田一跳。菅田站在米津的床边不知道是走还是不走，还没等他想好，米津先他一步开始了动作。他跪在床上，向着菅田将晖膝行而去。菅田怔愣在他的床前，大脑当场宕机，直到米津灼热的呼吸缠绕上了自己的脖颈。  
菅田慌乱的想要把缠在自己身上的米津拽下去，但是米津伸出了手抱住了自己。“菅田，救我... ...”他那本就勾人的声音这时听起来更为魅惑，仿佛某种盛放到极致但将要凋零的花朵。菅田看着脸上微泛潮红的米津，心中翻转了无数回的想法又翻转了上来，可到了嘴边也还是一句：“不行，米津桑，我不可以。”米津听了他的回答也没说什么，只是拥抱他的手臂环得更紧。菅田用手拍了拍米津的后背，安抚道：“没事，我出去帮你买下抑制剂吧，很快就好了。”米津听到抑制剂这个词之后皱了皱眉，菅田话音刚落，米津玄师便放开了抱着自己的手。还没等菅田松一口气，米津就用手捧住了自己的脸。他就那样凝望着自己。  
而后，他的唇贴了上来。  
菅田回吻了他。  
“唔... ...”米津在他人眼中原本瘦削但坚实的身体，此时如同一滩水一般软倒在菅田的怀里。菅田在屋子里呆的久，已经不太能分辨气味的鼻子此时突然又有了知觉，那是浓厚的草莓味。米津手紧紧的抓住菅田的衣服，同他争夺稀少的氧气。菅田为了安抚怀中的人，缓缓释放了自己的信息素。  
屋子里突然有了另外一种气味，清新而挺立的薄荷气味在屋子中蔓延开来，原本存在的草莓味渐渐融合了进去。菅田将米津推到在床上，轻轻吻着他因为发情而干裂的嘴。米津用他那迷蒙的眼睛看着菅田，用腿蹭了蹭他：“菅田，你快进来... ...”菅田用手抚摸omega的身体，感受他身躯的轻颤。“别闹... ...快一点，进来... ...”菅田从未见过这样的米津玄师，他是那样诱人，就好像枝头熟透的果实，还散发着无人可以抵挡的香味。  
菅田解开自己的皮带，三下两下扯掉自己的裤子。“你可要做好准备啊，我... ...我尽量不标记你。”米津看着有些不知所措的菅田，也不知道哪里来的力气，推了菅田一把，而菅田也顺着米津的力气，任由他把自己压在身下。米津双手撑在菅田裸露出来的腰上，将他涨大的欲望对准自己的后穴，之后坐了下去。“你说我，我可不会，倒是你... ...”菅田将腰向上一顶，将自己直接送进了omega的内部。菅田看着米津，米津往日梳理整齐的刘海现在已经被汗水浸湿，刚刚米津将他撩开，露出了他那双掩藏在其后的眼睛。  
那是多么倔强的眼神，明明在发情期中omega几乎只能被本能引导着追寻快感，米津的眼中却依然有种不服输的骄傲气势。米津轻轻动着腰，让alpha的器官在身体里慢慢磨蹭。因为太久没有得到alpha的抚慰，自己的内部已经敏感至极，就连最细微的磨蹭都有强烈的快感。  
“有没有好些？”菅田故意问道。米津顾不上回答，他正紧紧咬住下唇，免得流出呻吟。菅田双手扶住米津的腰，指尖轻轻点着他的尾椎骨：“撑不住了就要说，只有诚实的孩子才有奖励。”米津看着菅田脸上的坏笑，心中突然涌上一股不服输的念头。“谁撑不住了，才... ...不行，菅田... ...”米津的嗓音本来就微微的哑，现在陷进情潮之中，更是哑的厉害，偏偏他这时的尾音还带着稍稍上挑的气音，显得更加撩人。  
菅田看着深陷入情热之中的米津什么也没说，不顾米津后穴对自己的挽留，将自己从米津体内抽离，米津看着他，还没问为什么，就被菅田按倒在了床上。“菅田桑... ...”菅田定定的看着米津，而后他说：“这个时候用什么敬语，叫我名字，叫我晖。”菅田再次进入米津的身体，米津的内壁立刻环绕上来。“呼... ...好棒... ...晖.. ...”米津双手扶住菅田的肩膀，任由他在自己体内冲撞。  
菅田在撞到米津体内的一个点之后，米津的后穴忽然紧紧地收缩，之后流出了大量的液体。“晖... ...别再碰那里... ...”菅田装作不太明白的样子问他：“为什么，我看你不是挺舒服的？”米津偏过头躲过菅田炽热的目光：“不... ...那里，别碰... ...会肿... ...”菅田笑了，俯下身去轻轻咬了咬米津的耳垂，满意的感觉到了身下人那一秒的颤栗。“我知道会肿，但是啊... ...”菅田微微顿了顿，轻轻在米津体内向深处顶去，“给我生个孩子吧。”  
“诶！”米津睁大了眼睛看着菅田，而菅田的脸上完全没有他一贯开玩笑的神情。“我是说认真的，米米，给我生孩子吧。”“怎么... ...突然这么说... ... ”米津脸上还有未散去的潮红，纤长的手指微微用力，修剪得很短的指甲根部微微泛白。  
那是自己从未想过的事，连一分一毫都没有想过，不是因为自己不喜欢小孩子，而是因为菅田... ...可以说是太过耀眼，那样的令自己憧憬。当初他答应和自己合作的时候，其实内心就已经很满足了，他可以接纳这样的自己，已经很不容易。再奢求其他，已经是不太可能的事情。  
不待他再细想下去，菅田就再次欺下身来，在自己耳边耳语：“米米啊，这一刻，我已经等了很久了。来吧，让我进去。”米津直视着天花板，什么也没说。仿佛过了很久，米津开口了：“菅田桑，我不能。我不能连累你啊。”菅田看着米津的眼睛，忽然眉眼弯弯的笑了起来。“没关系的呀，是米米怎么能叫连累呢，我可是等了很久的呀，这个。”  
菅田笑起来，总是那么好看的。  
这次，就答应他吧。  
米津翻了个身，方便菅田的动作。进去了，omega的里面。那里不停的收缩着，像是在欢迎着未见过面的访客。米津双手紧紧抱着自己床上柔软的枕头，感受着菅田在自己体内一次次的律动。  
菅田双手抚摸着米津的腰，透过皮肤的热度能感受到里面坚硬的骨骼。米津真的是太瘦了，从第一面开始就知道，那次他喝醉的时候扶他回家，那样细弱的腰就在自己的臂弯中放出灼人的热度。  
以后自己再也不会放手了。  
米津突然猛烈地颤抖起来，身体在床上绷成一条向下的曲线。菅田下意识地去扶住米津的小腹，却意外的摸到了自己的形状。菅田瞳仁突然收紧，牙齿咬住自己的嘴唇。米津唇边溢出几声带着哭腔的呻吟，他动了两下腰，将脸埋在枕头里。“快一点... ...”米津这样说着，露出了自己后颈的腺体。  
菅田笑了，弯下腰去迎合米津的弧度。他轻轻舔着米津的腺体，让自己的信息素渗进去一点，这样正式标记的时候不会那么突然。  
“可以吗？”菅田问了一句，米津没有回答，只是将枕头抱得更紧。  
“你呀，有时候还真是... ...”后半句没有说出来，它连带着菅田的信息素一起进到了米津的腺体里。  
米津身体微微颤抖，他的腺体，他的生殖腔，都渐渐充满了菅田的气息。  
这次，再也不会分开了。


End file.
